


First Time for Everything

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Kinky Bastard Gets Found Out, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, First Time Kink, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Taunting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in October, 1995, in those heady "getting to know you days" that every couple has, Severus Snape discovers he has a bit of a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very quick story I was working up with the intention of using it for May Madness should the right prompt come up. Unfortunately, I've not been able to keep up with it this year, RL and other fandom business kept me busy. However, since all angst and no smut make Kat a dull something or other, I've decided to indulge in this short side story for fun since there ain't much fun happening in the main story.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little frustrated frotting action tonight as it was a busy day and I'm spent.


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the continuity errors on page 20, got caught up in drawing the smut and missed them.


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yes, he's having them brew a first year potion, pointless busywork is the word of the day, he's got bigger things on his mind. ;)


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the continuity error on the second page, need to fix that.


	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this isn't much of an update, life has been very uncooperative in granting me drawing time. I will endeavor to get Severus naked before tonight.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Objective achieved, he's naked, I'm going to bed.


	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA: Sirius' hand is backward in panel 1, I'll fix it later when I have time.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To add context to this story, the events here come directly after this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251691


	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the talkiest porn I've ever done.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the pacing on this, I've not really had the time or muse to do much this week.


	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took Severus 56 pages to get what he wanted.


	52. Chapter 52




	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An itty, bitty update. I hope to have something more substantial tonight (along with answering comments, sorry for being so pokey on that) but right now, I've got things stacked up that need to be looked after before I can play again.
> 
> Thank you to those of you who follow, comment, and kudos. Y'all are the best!


	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The folds in Severus' belly make me happy.


	60. Chapter 60




	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an important first time in this page, it's up to the viewer if it was missed, willfully ignored, or rationalized away.


	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63




	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Epilogue




End file.
